


New Hand

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Monster's Ball (2001)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 02:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11842368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Leticia needs a new hand to play. The death row card is getting old.





	New Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own Monster's Ball nor am I profiting off this.

Leticia no longer puts herself together for their visits. Her stability is beginning to collapse without help. She still has bills to cover. Tyrell eats enough for three. Cigarettes are one of the few things keeping her from beating him completely black and blue. 

“I have one more chance with work,” she mumbles around a cigarette, “They want to fire me, but I keep playing the death row card.” 

Someone should tell her that her hand needs work. 

Next will be the grieving son card. But everyone knows Tyrell has candy to talk to. She really needs a new hand.


End file.
